roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Ship Loss
Description Losing ships is an annoying and frustrating event. Here are some tips on how to avoid ship loss, and some specific scenarios that may lead to ship loss. However, since a recent update, you get a partial refund through "Galactic Insurance" if your ship is destroyed. Players receive 20% material value for combat ships, and 40% for Miners and Freighters. Tips * Don't join factions that are at War. * Don't stay too far from your Starbase, especially if your faction is at War. Enemies or Aliens may attack. * Don't go to the Mega Base if you're at War, pirates usually attack there. * On small ships, hide behind ores to wait for an opportunity to escape. * In the event you do get into a fight, even if you can't see your opponent, you can see what ships they have by looking at the Minimap and from that you can decide whether or not to run. * Constantly check your Minimap to see where enemy players or Aliens may be. * If you are an inexperienced or unskilled pilot, use ships with high turning speed for quick escape. * Try to end your warp near your Starbase or the Mega Base. Avoid stopping at Freedom Base or Derelict Station, unless for turning. * Also, try to warp as accurate as possible, the farther you are away from safety, the higher risk you have of losing your ship. * Try not to spawn in Miners or Freighters when at War, as small pirating ships like the Cobra can pick you off. * If you can afford it, purchase a VIP Server to mine on, it not only saves time, but keeps ships like the Rorqual safe. Specific Scenarios that lead to Ship Loss Note that all of these scenarios fall within the general category of ship loss by PvP, excluding the case of being AFK. Baited * In this scenario, a member of your Faction tells you to go somewhere, claiming they will protect you. However, instead of protecting you, the player organizes a huge squad of enemy ships at your Warp endpoint. This strategy is uncommon, but can be effective against inexperienced players. Overconfidence * Some players, especially after creating a new, more powerful Ship, are not aware of the strategy or risks involved in using the new ship. As such, they are more likely to be reckless or challenge people. Often, these people will end up with a ship loss or someone will take their "kill". This is a somewhat common way to lose Ships, especially with Dreadnoughts. AFK * This scenario simply involves a player looking away from the game for too long, and they neglect to notice that their ship is under fire. This can happen quite often with Alien or NPC attacks, and some players have lost extremely expensive Ships in this unfortunate manner. Team Bail * In this scenario, ships are in a siege/squad, and team members suddenly leave without warning. The unfortunate player that is last to leave is often quickly swarmed by enemies that take advantage of the confusion. Lag * This was a particularly painstaking way to die before the warp system revamp. In previous versions of Galaxy, the game would become extremely laggy when warships were spawned. Unfortunately, as more ships were spawned to attack or siege, the server lag would increase. The previous Warp systems were extremely vulnerable to lag, and many a ship were lost because people couldn't accelerate to maximum warp fast enough. Many people try to appeal this ship loss, but are turned down due to rules or a lack of evidence. This can also act as a precursor to a complete disconnection from the game. Ships remain spawned for ~90 seconds when a player leaves, making the ship completely vulnerable to enemy fire in that time frame. Often, this is plenty long enough for a ship to be destroyed. Flung * Ships are flung when the Warp system goes haywire or when the ship is warped into a solid object, causing glitches that fling players outside of the map boundaries. In earlier versions of Galaxy, being outside of map boundaries caused constant damage to ship shields and hull. It is also effectively impossible to warp while outside of the map boundaries, making them a dangerous place to get stuck, especially for ships with low maneuverability. Dock Blocked * DOCK BLOCKING IS A BANNABLE OFFENSE. In this scenario, another ship, regardless of Faction, attempts to or blocks another ship from being able to fully dock and despawn, thus leaving it vulnerable to enemy fire. Provided players have evidence, ships lost in this way are often refundable. Border Ambush * When you are just wandering near the border or running for your life. A random ship hidden from the mini map border close to you will come and cripple you. These ambushes are usually Dreadnoughts, and Super Capital Ships. Another way they do this is they Warp along the border toward your location. This is a pretty uncommon way to lose your ship, but it happened to somebody because a Prototype X-1 was hiding in the border. Category:Browse Category:Game Mechanics